Paramount's Perfenetic/Soundtrack
Perfenetic (Soundtrack) is a soundtrack album by the cast of the film of the same name, released on July 26, 2019 by Viacom. The soundtrack peaked at number 1 in the United States at Billboard 200, number one on the US Top Digital Albums and topped the US Top Soundtracks. Album History Initially, the film was not envisioned as a musical. It was not until director/choreographer Kenny Ortega came on board that songs were added. The film itself contains seven musical numbers, plus a song by Shawn Mendes during the end credits, which was released as a single. In addition, the soundtrack album includes four bonus tracks as well as a suite of the David Lawrence's orchestral score. Not included on the soundtrack is the Vancouver Children's Choir Choral Society's interpretation of "Laudamus te" from Antonio Vivaldi's Gloria, which was heard at Prince Ben's coronation ceremony and the Overture of the orchestral suite Music for the Royal Fireworks composed by George Handel, which is heard at the entrance of the temple. Commercial Performance The soundtrack debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard 200 with 42,000 album-equivalent units earned during its first week of release. It is the smallest weekly total for a No. 1 album since the chart began ranking albums by equivalent units in December 2018. It also dethroned R&B singer Jill Scott's Woman from its debut at No. 1, with only 27,000 units sold after. It is the first Paramount Kids Original Movie since Sing Perfect 2: Summer Vacation to have a soundtrack hit No. 1 on the Billboard 200. "Good is the New Bad" appeared in the Perfenetic: Wicked World short of the same name. Singles "If Only", performed by Vironika Bonell, was released as single on July 26, 2019. The song was written by Adam Anders, Nikki Hassman and Peer Astrom. It debuted at number 99 in the Billboard Hot 100 and peaked at 94. The second version of "Rotten to the Core", performed by Caitlin Carmichael, was released as the second single on December 20. The decision to release the song was made to promote the computer-animated short-form series Perfenetic: Wicked World, which Carmichael's version is the opening theme. The song did not enter the Billboard Hot 100 but peaked at number five on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. Promotional Singles "Can You Feel It", performed by Shawn Mendes, was released as promotional single on June 28, 2019. The song received a nomination for Choice Music: Song from a Movie 2019 Teen Choice Awards. Other Charted Songs The original version of "Rotten to the Core", performed by Vironika Bonell, Daniel DiMaggio, Alex Lawther and Caitlin Carmichael, debuted at number 38 on the US Billboard Hot 100. "Did I Mention", performed by Jeff Lewis and Felix Mallard, peaked at number 2 on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. "Evil Like Me", performed by Jessica Lord and Vironika Bonell, debuted at number 14 and peaked at number 12 on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. "Set It Off", performed by Vironika Bonell, Caitlin Carmichael, Brookyln Prince, Daniel DaMiaggo, Alex Lawther, and Jeff Lewis, debuted at number 17 and peaked at number 11 on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. Track listing Category:Paramount's Perfenetic Category:Film soundtracks Category:Soundtracks